Mocking Bird
by ALilyPea
Summary: In the sequel to Sweet Child of Mine Nick and Greg begin to plan for their future and discover nothing is as easy as it seems. They also begin to realize that perhaps they were not so good at hiding as they once thought.
1. Prologue

Nick rubbed the palms of his hands on his jeans in a nervous gesture as he sat across from the lawyer he had seen twice since the month before when he and Greg had been talking about possibly adopting a child. He had thought about it some more and decided he wanted to have permanence with Greg; he wanted to have this experience of domesticity go a little bit further, for them to have stories of their child, and their child's children. It was like a spin on what his parents had wanted him to have when he was younger, and it certainly would make them happy now as they loved Greg a great deal, considering him one of their own.

"So are you positively certain that there's nothing stopping us from doing this? From adopting or even getting a surrogate?" He could feel a slight lump in his throat and was somewhat overwhelmed, making the room temperature seem higher then it actually was.

This was something real, something tangible. He had contacted this lawyer, his new lawyer weeks ago on a recommendation from his mother who had informed him that Silar was one of the best lawyers in the state and would do everything he could to help Nick and Greg achieve there dream. Nick could feel the ball sitting in the pit of his stomach tighten, he was so nervous he thought he might pass out. The man sitting across from him was holding the fate of Nick and Greg's future in their hands.

"No there isn't Nick. By Nevada State law there is nothing stopping you and Greg from adopting or getting a surrogate." Mark Silar told him, his eyes sparkling from behind wire rimmed glasses, the man sitting in front of him was so earnest and eager to get a family going that he probably didn't realize how much he even wanted it.

Mark flipped through the records in front of him, looking at their financial records, "You both make the required amount of money for adoptive parents and both come from loving, nurturing homes with good recommendations from your families, all we would need is something from a friend or co-worker, perhaps a record of you having a child in your care previously so maybe a record of when you had to look after a victim at work to show how you interact with children." He slid his glasses down.

Nick swallowed heavily and nodded, he could always talk to Catherine about getting a record of him taking care of Lindsay, or Grissom for how he interacted with victims on scene when they were children. Of course that would involve him coming out of the closet and taking Greg with him, he rubbed his forehead trying to push away the head ache he felt coming on.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" The Texan asked, feeling a strange calm come over him, he no longer felt as worried, especially since this lawyer had been just as good, if not better than Nick's mother had promised him to be.

"You will also be required, if you are going to adopt a child to have a home survey done, which will involve a social worker coming to your home to see how the two of you interact with each other, and then interviewing some people close to you as well as meeting with both of you separately." Mark answered; glancing up at Nick he removed his glasses. "Until you decide between the two options there is little else I can tell you, so why don't you go surprise Greg with the good news?" He asked.

Rising from his seat Nick shook Mark's hand enthusiastically, a broad smile on his face as it all began to sink in. This could actually happen; he and Greg could in fact go from being a couple to a family.

Mark smiled at him and clapped him on the back before turning to replace their file, feeling rather light. It was not often he got to give his client's good news and was surprised at how good it felt as he had come to consider Nick a friend and wished all the best for him.

"I think we might just be seeing you again soon, very soon." He grinned and turned to rush out of the office, nearly tripping over the chair he had been sitting in due to his haste, a silly grin still on his face as he headed towards his car, a bounce in his step. He couldn't wait to tell Greg what was about to happen for the two of them, whistling under his breath.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Greg dragged his feet as he walked into the locker room, pulling the wet clothing off of his body he allowed it to fall to the floor with a wet plop and walked to the showers, turning the tap as hot as it could be without scalding him he stepped under, still shivering. The next time someone asked him to crawl through the sewers looking for a body he would just say no, especially when it was the body of a man old enough to be his grandfather, he shuddered at the thought of how sick people could be. He ran his hands through his hair, getting it wet and causing the gel within it to dissipate.

Reaching for the shampoo Greg lathered up his hair and then the rest of his body allowing his thoughts to wander to Nick who would hopefully be waiting at home for him with a fabulous Texan breakfast, eggs, bacon, and sausage. He moaned softly as he thought of all that good food and his stomach rumbled, feeling almost painful as he remembered he hadn't eaten anything in about eight hours other than an apple which hadn't remained in his stomach long after seeing the condition of the corpse.

He quickly finished up and was wrapping a towel around his waist when a pair of arms grabbed him from behind and lifted him, soft kisses planted on his shoulder. The smell of Old Spice and musky cologne filled his senses and he sighed, "Nicky." He leaned back, allowing himself to melt into his lover's arms, his eyes sliding close as he took in the comfort of Nick's body.

"Guess who I saw today buttercup?" Nick's voice was soft, and caused cool air to rush across his bare skin, making him shiver and raising goose bumps on his skin. He rubbed Greg's stomach gently, playing with some of the beads of water on his skin from the shower, enjoying the way Greg's muscles twitched under his hand.

Greg smirked lightly, his eyes sparkling in happiness. "Madonna?" He asked turning and arching an eyebrow, leaning in to kiss Nick gently on the lips. "Because I always agreed that diamonds were a gay's best friend." He pecked him on the lips again and leaned back in his arms, knowing Nick would never let him fall.

Nick snorted and shook his head, unable to stop himself from smiling in reply though; he was certainly never bored with Greg around. "Girl's Greggo, girl's best friend." He murmured the correction and rubbed the back of the other CSI's neck gently. "I've been seeing this lawyer for about a month now, his name is Mark Silas and do you know what he told me?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"That you can legally buy me a pony for Christmas?" Greg pretended to be eager as he opened his locker and pulled out a vintage Rolling Stones t-shirt and tugged it over his head, ignoring the slight tremors in his hands as he picked up his jeans and pulled them on, hurriedly buckling the belt, still affected both by the case and by the excitement of what Nick might have to tell him.

"We can do it, we're gonna have a baby." Nick murmured, his voice floating rather sweetly into Greg's ears from where he still stood across the room, hands shoved deep into the pockets of well worn 501s. He studied Greg intently, concern nagging at him as he noticed the tremors but remained silent, sure that he would hear about it later on, he knew that he felt anxious about the news and how Greg would react to it.

Spinning on his heel Greg launched himself across the room at Nick, hugging him tightly he ignored the pain in his knuckles from where they had hit the metal, taking in the feeling of warm happiness rushing through his body. "We're gonna have a baby, we're gonna have a baby." He felt tears in his eyes and sniffled.

It was like floodgates had opened and he couldn't stop himself, feeling moisture on his cheeks and salt on his lips when he kissed Nick knowing that he wasn't the only one shedding happy tears. He continued murmuring against his lover's lips, unable to stop himself from saying the words over and over again as happiness rushed through him like a warmed river, he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Nick's mouth exploring almost desperately, needing the other man to understand how happy he was in that moment and not knowing the words to do so.

"I don't think that that is anatomically possible," A dry voice commented from behind them, the entrance to the locker room and the two of them turned, facing their supervisor with half embarrassed, half ecstatic faces. Grissom merely shook his head and flipped through some of the papers in the file he had been looking at before having noticed the commotion in the locker room.

"Congratulations guys, and Nick, take Greg home before he breaks something." A smile briefly crossed his face before he turned and headed out the door allowing it to close behind him; shaking his head he began to wonder how the two CSIs had thought none of them knew about their relationship, especially with displays such as that in the locker room where anyone could see them.

Nick looked shocked; he turned to Greg and tightened his grip on the other man's waist, fingers digging slightly into his sides. "Did that seriously just happen?" He asked his voice a little hoarse and his accent a little thicker than what was normal for the Texan, his eyes filled with disbelief. Their supervisor hadn't even seemed surprised to see the two of them in such a compromising position.

Greg giggled, unable to stop himself and buried his face in Nick's neck, smothering the rest of his laughter as he nodded. "Yep," His voice was muffled and he got himself under control before pulling away, seeming to almost glow with happiness as he looked up at his lover. "I guess we weren't as discrete as we thought we were; mind you discrete is not something I am known for being."

"Apparently not, if Grissom of all people knows then it means the rest of them know," Nick snorted lightly and shook his head, amused at the turn of events, not allowing such a surprise to compromise his happiness, especially when it seemed like Grissom didn't care that the two of them were together. "But now that I have permission to take you home from the boss himself and we can celebrate." He leered slightly at Greg, dipping his head to peck him on the lips teasingly.

Nodding Greg grabbed his keys and wallet before he closed the door to the locker and tugged Nick along with him, "We should invite them all over for dinner or something tonight, I mean swing shift and all that." He murmured thoughtfully, passing his hand through his hair a few times.

"Sounds good, I'll send out a mass page or e-mail when we finish our own celebration then we can tell the others." Nick breathed in the not so fresh air as they exited the building and chased the former lab tech across the parking lot when his boyfriend attempted to run from him. It was times like these when he felt like nothing else mattered, that nothing had ever hurt them before and nothing could ever hurt them again.

Greg yelped in a rather indignant manner when he was tackled against the car then laughed as the Texan's hands slid along his side, "That tickles Nicky." He pushed him away and hopped into the passenger side door, huddling away from the driver's seat as though that would protect him from the overly happy Nick, bouncing slightly in his own seat.

"You just wait till we get home," Nick shook a finger at him lightly before pulling out of their space and heading past the strip to the suburban area they lived in, having agreed when they moved in together that it was better to live away from the nightlife they saw so much of when investigating the deaths of various people who either lived or vacationed in the city.

Greg let out what sounded like a purr before a smile spread across his face. "And if I don't want to wait?" He asked, arching an eyebrow, his brown eyes filled with nothing but mischief and amusement, unbuckling his seatbelt he shifted over to beside Nick and touched his thigh, running his hand up and down, close to the bulge in Nick's jeans.

"Greg, do I have to remind you that we are responsible members of the law enforcement community and should act like it?" Nick responded, refusing to look at his partner, knowing that if he did all of his will power would vanish, the muscles in his thighs twitching slightly under Greg's hand.

Laughing somewhat Greg leaned over and flicked on the radio, dancing in his seat; he kissed Nick's cheek and squeezed his thigh before just resting his hand there. "So how is this whole thing going to work Nicky? The adoption I mean." He clarified, becoming more serious.

Nick glanced over him when they reached a stop light and couldn't resist dropping a soft kiss to Greg's lips when he studied his face, it had been a long time since his lover had looked so happy and unburdened with the pressures of life. Even Greg couldn't deny that, the job had changed him much more then he ever thought possible.

"Well we can arrange a meeting with Mark as soon as we both have a day off, which I think is next week and decide if we want to adopt or get a surrogate." He explained, running his fingers through his lover's silky hair, keeping one hand on the wheel.

Greg nodded, snuggling further into Nick's side he moved into his touch almost instinctively, he was sure if he could have he most likely would have purred as well. "I've been thinking, in a more abstract manner about this," He murmured softly, "We both grew up in homes that were loving and nurturing, if not somewhat stifling at times, but never in a bad way, and there are children who don't have that experience." He looked saddened by that.

"We've both seen the worst of what this world can bring and I think that if we could some way improve a little part of it for once, instead of working on the clean up that it might be…beneficial." He sighed, knowing that his explanation didn't make too much sense but that Nick would understand.

"You want to adopt a child then," Nick stated, glancing over at Greg. "That will require being investigated by social workers and digging into past events in our lives, you do realize that don't you?"

Greg nodded resolutely, "I have no problem with that, I don't have anything to hide and I know you don't. We don't argue much, we have stable jobs, enough money to hire sitters." He shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't bother me any."

Nick smiled and pecked him on the lips softly, "I don't think much bothers you," He rubbed Greg's back, thumb rubbing against where he knew the scars from the lab explosion lay, feeling the textured skin through his thin t-shirt.

Shivering Greg let out a soft moan, his eyes sliding part way closed. "It bothers me when you do that and I can't focus anymore." He muttered, but a slow smile spread across his lips.

"Oh does it?" Nick arched an eyebrow, sliding his hand down the back of Greg's shirt so he could actually touch the skin, stroking it lightly. "I don't think it does."

Greg choked out another moan and slid down in his seat, his pants seeming tighter then when he had pulled them on. "I guess this means the serious discussion is over," His voice was hoarse and he reached down to tug at his jeans trying to make them seem more comfortable.

Nick moved his hand away from Greg and back onto the steering wheel. "We're almost home," He informed Greg as they turned another corner.

Plastering himself to Nick's side Greg nodded, his breathing heavier then it normally was and his heart speeding up in anticipation. "Serious over, get me home now Nicky." His voice was low, right against Nick's ear, causing the older man to shiver.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Three

Greg could feel panic welling inside of him as he rushed through the apartment, trying to things that were out of place, things they didn't want people to see when they came to visit, trying to ready their home for a dinner party with almost all of his and Nick's co-workers which included some of their closest friends, people they considered to be family. He stopped for a moment, leaning against the counter he looked around the kitchen, squinting as though looking for a piece of evidence or in this case a spec of dust, worrying his lower lip in between his teeth, wondering if the two of them should try and call it all off.

"Everything's gonna be fine babe," Nick came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Greg's waist, kissing his neck gently and rubbing his side with one hand. "Most of them already know, and it's just one more announcement we have to make, and they will be willing to help us, give good references for us even if it means meeting with a lawyer." He made a face against the skin of Greg's neck, his smile widening when he felt the force of the other man's chuckle move through him.

Breathing deeply Greg leaned back into Nick's body, running his fingers along the length of his lover's arms lightly, caressing the skin. "I know, I know, it's just we're telling them instead of them just suspecting what's happening between us."

Nick nodded against his shoulder, unable to stop a look of amusement from crossing his face when he realized just how worried Greg was about outing their relationship. "It will be okay, Grissom didn't freak out did he?" He murmured, "He was the only one we really needed to worry about, as far as I'm concerned we're in the clear as long as we have him at our backs."

"You're right," Greg turned in Nick's arms and slipped his arms around his waist, massaging his back lightly. "As always," He teased and pecked Nick on the lips before pulling away fully. "I've got to go check on the food."

"It's a grill Greg, it doesn't need to be checked on, the food isn't even on it yet," Nick called after him, shaking his head and chuckling in bemusement when his lover just flipped him the bird and continued his way into the backyard.

_**NSGSNSGSNSGSNSGSNSGSNSGSNSGSNSGSNSGSNSGSNSGSNSGSNSGSNSGS**_

Greg felt like a ball of dread had grown in the pit of his stomach when the doorbell rang the first time, he took a deep breath then headed towards the door swinging it open. "Warrick, hey," He stepped back to let him in, smiling hesitantly.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Warrick handed him a 2-4 of beer, stepping inside the house he slid his sunglasses off and looked down at the former lab tech, seeming almost concerned.

"Fine," Greg answered almost hastily, his eyes a little too bright, almost as if he were about to cry…or had consumed too much Blue Hawaiian. "Everything's great," He gestured for Warrick to follow him and had almost made his way through the condo with the black man following him when the doorbell rang again. He whirled on his heel almost smacking into the taller man and stumbled back, "Sorry just head out back, Nick's trying to set fire to the entire porch I think."

Warrick nodded, studying Greg as he hustled towards the door then shook his head. He moved towards the sliding doors and slid one side open glancing out at Nick, "Everything okay here? Greg's acting a little weird."

Nick jumped slightly then turned, reaching for the volume control on his stereo simultaneously, "Yeah, at least I'm pretty sure everything is going okay." He slapped hands with the other CSI and smiled wryly. "Maybe someday I'll live in a house and this will be a hell of a lot easier."

"Yeah, settle down with a nice girl and pop out some kids or something," Warrick patted him on the back, leaning over his shoulder when the Texan turned peering at the grill. "Those are some good looking steaks man."

Flipping said steaks over Nick shook his head, "Man now I know you haven't been getting any," He teased lightly, unable to stop himself from taking the light shot at his best friend. "Do you know when the rest are getting here?" He asked.

"Well Catherine was driving up behind me, knowing her however she's probably in the kitchen giving Greg crap for something or other, who knows," Warrick responded, pulling a beer out of the cooler and taking a deep swig after he popped the top off.

Greg in the meantime was shuffling things around in the fridge to make room for the salad Catherine had apparently taken so long to make, which looked like it had a grandmother's touch. "So have you talked to Grissom lately?" He asked, looking nervous, wanting to know if the older man could've said anything to the other supervisor concerning his and Nick's relationship.

"I talk to Grissom everyday Greg, you'll need to be more specific," Catherine responded in her typical wry tone of voice, her eyes showing that she knew exactly what he met and was just having fun taunting him.

Growling playfully Greg shook his head at the red haired woman, "Has he told you anything you probably shouldn't know?" He poured her a drink and handed her the glass before pulling a beer out for himself.

Catherine smiled, "You mean about you and Nicky, he didn't have to tell me, he was the last to find out." She sauntered into the living room, leaving the former lab tech staring after her in horror.

Greg was snapped from his traumatized stupor by someone knocking on the apartment door and quickly rushed towards it, surprised to find Archie Johnson and Bobby Dawson standing there. "Wha-What are you two doing here?" He asked, unable to stop the rather rude question from leaving his lips.

"We thought you might need some support, which is why we came here, I mean, yes you are a CSI now but you're still one of us," Archie told him brightly before pushing past him into the apartment. "That is unless you want us to leave?"

"No, no, actually I'm really happy you two are here," Greg moved aside further to allow Bobby to walk past, a small bemused smile on his face. This was just like his two friends, to stick by him without him even having to ask them to do so. "Come in grab a drink, take off your shoes though," He added, remembering quickly how his boyfriend was a stickler for clean carpets.

Bobby grinned and nodded, slipping his shoes off he headed into the living room with Archie just as Sara and Grissom arrived at the door, Greg turned and smiled at them. "Hey you two, the last to arrive c'mon in," He stepped aside to let them in, accepting the wine bottle from Sara as well as the somewhat awkward kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for having us," Grissom responded, nodding respectfully to the former lab tech as he offered his hand for a shake, looking around then toeing off his shoes, revealing socks with little cartoon cockroaches all over them. Greg opened his mouth to speak, grinning when the supervisor held a hand up stopping him, "Sarah got them for me for Christmas, not a word Greg."

Greg's eyes sparkled in merriment as he nodded and led them into the living room before heading out to the balcony, placing his hand lightly on Nick's lower back he leaned over to murmur in his ear. "Do you want to do this now? Or after everyone's eaten?"

Nick leaned back for a moment nodding slowly, "We might as well get this over with, before you jump out of the skin I enjoy touching oh so much," He responded, turning down the heat on the barbecue. He raised his bottle to Warrick and tilted his head, "Time to congregate."

Warrick followed the two men into the living room, shaking his head in amusement when he saw their hands join and clench together in what was obvious nervousness. He strode over to the couch and sat down beside Catherine, leaning over. "Are they for real?" He chuckled softly.

Catherine shrugged her shoulders before turning her attention to their two friends standing in front of the gathered group, sending a smile of support in their direction, wanting them to know she cared but unsure of how to portray it.

"I really don't think there's any point in telling any of you that we've been together for four years now, as y'all seem to know that already," Nick told them, dropping a calming kiss on Greg's temple gently. "But we do have another announcement to make, and we're going to need your help with something."

Greg leaned into Nick's side and leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips before turning to them, "We've decided, first off, we want to get a house together." He smiled brightly, looking radiant in his happiness.

"Hey man, I'm all for you two being together and happy, even getting a house together, but there is no way I am hauling your crap from this apartment to a house," Warrick grinned at them both.

Nick laughed, "God forbid you actually have to do something for once, anyway, that is not why we need your help. We've decided we want to adopt a child, and you all will have to be our references, there will be an adoption agent contacting each of you within the next few months."

All of the movement in the room seemed to stop, everyone staring at the two CSI's in shock. It lasted for a few moments until Catherine rose to her feet and crossed the room, hugging the two of them, a proud look on her face. "You would both make such great fathers, just what a child needs," She told them sincerely.

Greg hugged her tightly, bouncing slightly on the balls on his feet, "You really think so?" He asked her, seeming almost shy and definitely still unsure if he would be a good father or not.

"If there's one thing I've learned from all the years doing the job we do, it's that is prepares you for anything," Grissom made his way over with the others to congratulate the two of them, a small knowing smile on his lips as he shook hands with Nick. "I'm very happy for you both."

Nick pulled Greg towards him, kissing him happily a big grin on his face. "What a relief, we won't have to sneak around anymore now." He looked more relaxed then he had in months, with everything that had been going on in the lab it had been quite taxing on their relationship.

"Just no more making out in the locker room," Sara teased them, nudging Grissom who had told her the story, amidst much awkwardness and stuttering, his face a little flushed despite his eyes being filled with amusement.

"You two made out in the locker room?" Archie asked, his interest perked as he gave Greg a noogie, as much as he could at least while being shorter then the other man.

Greg groaned and buried his face in Nick's neck, knowing he was in for lots of teasing from his friend, but a smile split his face just the same. Their family would support them no matter what it seemed, at least that's what the CSIs had become, and the lab techs. He sighed happily and settled against his lover's side, humming softly and happily. For now, life was good, tomorrow, the panic could settle in on him. Would he really be a good father?


End file.
